Light of Latias
by Eclipse the dragon
Summary: When a girl named Lyra gets sent into her favorite TV show, what could happen? And why is she a Latias? Rating may go up. Don't know pairings yet. If anyone has an idea, tell me via review. Please give advice instead of flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another story, one to replace my deleted story _Sora Densetsu_. For those who read it and are wondering why I deleted it, it's because if no one likes it, they shouldn't be reading it. And this one is inspired by two different stories, and my love of the pokemon Latias! Expect an update hopefully by tomorrow. ~Eclipse~**

* * *

I sighed as I ran home from school that day. _I have to get home before it comes on, I just _have_ to!_ My favorite show, _Hero: 108_, that came on only at 6:00 in the morning and 2:00 in the afternoon, was going to come on. I never ever missed a single episode, not even the few times they showed three in a row on Saturdays. As soon as I got in, I even ignored my _Pokémon HeartGold_ game that was still in my Nintendo DS as a slammed the TV button. The screen flickered…and turned white. _That's not supposed to happen._ Then, what seemed to be a blast of electricity shot out of the TV and hit me, and before I could cry out a blast of intense pain ran through me, and everything went black.

I groaned inwardly when I woke up. As soon as I did, the sight of trees greeted me. _That's weird. Am I dreaming?_ I tried sitting up, only to fall over. _Why do I feel so weird, but normal at the same time?_ I looked down at my hand…and was shocked to see that my hand _wasn't my hand._ It was totally foreign to me.

_Yellow? Gray? Claws?_ I continued to inspect myself further, beyond my short, far-away arms. I saw that I had a green, triangular marking around my chest. _Wait a second…_ When I looked behind myself, I saw that I had two wings that instantly gave away what I was. _How in the name of God did I turn into a Latias! My shiny Latias named Glitter to be exact!_

Then, I happened to notice something in the distance: a super-familiar looking turtle-shell floating on a lake. _…And how am I in my favorite TV show?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Her's another chappie! And, I put another OC into it. And, if anyone wants to hear a certain pairing, send me a PM, and I'll answer if I can do it or not, since I'm not so good at certain ones.**

* * *

I quickly discovered that flying was pretty easy…unless you went too fast too early, which I found out the hard way. As I zoomed through the air, I noticed that I was quickly approaching what seemed to be three rockets. _That's the Air Force._ I then hatched a brilliant idea. _I doubt they ever saw a Latias!_ I first whisked by them, and then flew back in front of them. All four of them – Chou, Burly, Rosefinch, and Mano – all stared at me like I was from space. _I hope I can still talk!_ "Hi there." They stared at me some more. Then, I realized what my ears heard was "Latias." _Crud!_

Then, all four of them went really fast toward Big Green. _Wait…Latias can turn themselves invisible. I wonder if I can._ I soon discovered that I could. With that, I began following them on silent wings.

* * *

When we all got to Big Green, seeable and invisible, Rosefinch ran right for what I took to be Apetrully's room. I smirked. _I wonder how this conversation will go…_ I levitated by the door while the pilot told Big Green's leader what they saw. Of course, he was clueless as to what she meant, and it didn't help that she had a hard time describing me. At first I thought he wouldn't have any idea of what I looked like…until he asked if she could draw a picture of it. Unfortunately for me and good for them, she was pretty good at drawing what I looked like. _Oh boy. I better skedaddle._

* * *

As I flew through the sky later on, I happened to notice the impossible: a shiny Latios flying around in circles, saying, "Where the heck am I?" _That sounded like Will! And…I know he likes this show too, and that he has a shiny Latios on his _Pokémon SoulSilver_ version named Shimmer…_ It hit me like a cinder block. _The same thing happened to him!_

* * *

**Will's POV**

I totally had no idea what happened to me. All I did was turn on the TV to watch _Hero: 108_, and then I got zapped, and then I woke up as my shiny Latios Shimmer. Then, I heard what was close to music on my ears: "Will! Is that you?" I turned to see a shiny Latias that sounded like my friend Lyra.

"Lyra?" I asked, uncertain.

"The one and only. And…do you know our favorite show!

"Yeah…why'd you ask?"

"Well…we somehow got transported into it."

_WHAT!_ "How!"

"I don't know, but I did give the Air Force a nice surprise."

"You…let them know of your existence."

"Yup."

"And…they know what you look like.

"Yup!"

"Isn't that bad?"

She face-faulted. "…yup."

If I was still human, I would have face-palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, we found a hidden grove close to the bamboo forest which kept us from being seen. While Will was out looking for food, I was mentally yelling at myself for my stupidity. As the sun was setting, I remembered something from the fifth movie. _Latias and Latios can make themselves look like humans, so maybe…_

As soon as Will got back, I told him. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!"

"So, shall we explore?"

"Yes."

* * *

We quickly realized that a turtle cannon competition was going on. To keep our existence hidden, we decided to go to our "normal" forms, and turn invisible. It was working fine, until I failed to notice the cannonball flying my way. To make is short: it _hurt_. When I hit the ground (I turned visible while I was falling), I heard many exclaims of shock and surprise. I looked to see both First Squad and Second Squad staring at me like I just dropped out of nowhere, which, in their view, I did. Will flew down and became visible. "Lyra, are you okay?"

"My wing's hurt." He turned to both the squads, and gave them a look that said "Don't try anything."

Then, I heard a voice in my head. _"Wait Lyra! We can use telepathy! We're legendaries, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah! Now we can talk to them!"_

I then decided to try and tell them that we weren't going to hurt them. _"We're not going to hurt you," _I said to them.

"Who said that?" said Mr. No-hands, looking around.

"_Um, yellow bird-dragon on the ground here, hello?"_ They stared at me.

"You said that?" Sonia whispered. Then, I noticed Apetrully and Woo. Woo, of course, stared at us like we were from space. Apetrully looked at me.

"The Air Force saw you, didn't they?" he said to me.

"_Yes, they did. And, this isn't all we can do," _I added. _"I could make myself look like one of you by a special ability me and Latios have."_ Privately to Will, I added, _"We better call ourselves Latias and Latios right now. It'll be too complicated for them to understand that we used to be human _and_ are from a different world."_ He nodded. I stood up on what feet I had.

"You can make yourself look like one of us?" Alpha-girl said disbelievingly. "Prove it."

I grinned as best as I could for a cute shiny Latias. _"Sure."_ I then made myself look like a perfect copy of her.

"…oh. How did you do that!"

"_Well, it's because our feathers can refract light, making an illusion. So, I'm still the same, just looking like you. Oh, and I'm Latias."_ I made myself look normal. Unfortunately, we didn't realize that two particular zebras were spying and saw us.


	4. AN

**Just letting you all know, I'm working on stories that are on my other account, **_**Summer the Wolf**_**. I'm trying to get a more focused plot line for ****Warriors: A New Light****, and with ****Light of Latias****. Two of my good stories on my other account are **_**StarFox: Crimson Legend**_** and **_**TLOS: A Different Story**_**. I'd appreciate it if you checked them out.**


End file.
